


Dark Before Dawn

by Gabe-Trash (WardenQueen666)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - High School, Child Abuse, Fluff, High School, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, John is a dick, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Punk Castiel, Punk Castiel/Nerd Dean Winchester, Punk! Cas - Freeform, much fluff, nerd! dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-05-21 20:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14922276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenQueen666/pseuds/Gabe-Trash
Summary: It's always darkest before the dawn - That's what people say.One going through such darkness can only hope this to be true, and Dean Winchester knew this better than anyone.After a life of knowing abuse and neglect, his world changed upon meeting Castiel Novak - a boy who's story may be different, but still all too similar.Supporting each other through life's ordeals, the boys change and grow, fighting the darkness so that they can reach their dawn.Or have they already found it?





	1. The Darkness

_ ‘You’re useless.’ _

The silence was deafening, echoes of past conversations reverberated off plain blue walls, with only the odd poster to serve as decoration. 

_ ‘After everything I have done for you…’ _

The darkness, thought to provide sanctuary as it had in the past, became all consuming; the only source of light being the full moon, reflecting a soft glow on the single bed in the centre of the room. 

_ ‘All I ask for is a hot meal after a long day.’ _

A figure huddled under the blankets, thighs flush to their chest and chin hooked over their knees; arms wrapped around their legs. They were shaking. 

_ ‘AND YOU CAN’T EVEN DO THAT RIGHT!’ _

Their hand shot out of the seclusion of blankets, grabbing a pillow and pulling it back under, hiding their head beneath it; trying to block out the crash of bottles resonating within the caverns of their mind. 

Eventually, exhaustion caught up with them. They fell into a restless, and thankfully dreamless, sleep, tossing and turning throughout the night.

  


~*~*~*~

  


“ _ DEAN!” _

Dean pulled his head out from under his pillow and threw back the sheets, groaning at the sunlight piercing through the blinds. He sat up and sighed. It was the same every morning.

“Yeah, Dad!?”

“I’m heading out early, boy! Get yourself to school and make sure you’re home before I get back!”

His father’s reply was followed by a slamming of the front door. Dean let out a breath he hadn't realised he’d been holding. He tried to avoid his Dad in the mornings - John was usually hungover and stressed, so getting in his way was out of the question. Dean learnt that the hard way. He winced and gripped his arm, shaking his head. This was no time to dwell on the past. Today was a new day, in fact, it was the first day of his senior year. 

Dean reached for the nightstand, so that he could grab his glasses. He inherited his bad eyesight from his mother and couldn’t see much without aid. Dean prefered to wear contact lenses, but his father deemed them an unnecessary waste of money, so he couldn’t buy them often. He blinked as his room slowly came into vision. 

His room wasn’t much to look at, but it was enough. He plodded towards his dresser, threw some boxers and a pair of trousers on his bed, then headed for the wardrobe. Since it was the first day, he might as well make an impression. Dean took a green, plaid, button down off the hanger, proceeding to do it up from base to collar; leaving the top 2 buttons undone. He shed his lounge pants and pulled on the boxers and trousers he had laid out previously. Dean admired himself in the wardrobe mirror, before heading to the bathroom for the daily routine. 

He brushed his teeth and gelled his hair; he liked a little bit of volume. Dean wasn’t the religious type, but he thanked the Gods above for his father leaving early. It meant that he could get ready at his own leisure, deciding to make himself pancakes, which was a change from the usual dry toast.  _ ‘Eggs, milk, flour…where’s the flour...’  _ Dean cursed himself for not growing a few inches taller. He prayed for the day that he wouldn’t need a stool to reach the top shelf, only being 5’9ft. After collecting the needed supplies, he set to work; cooking himself up a good stack of pure sugary goodness, drenched in maple syrup. 

Taking his time to eat, Dean contemplated the upcoming year. It was his final year before he went away to college.  _ ‘Well,’  _ He sighed dejectedly,  _ ‘If I get to go that is…’ _ His family weren’t exactly well off in the finance department, but Dean had been putting away some money to get himself through college for a few years now. Mary, his mother, even said she would help him if she could. The love Dean had for his mother was immeasurable. She was everything to him. How Dean wished that things could have been different, and he, himself, had gotten to live with his mother alongside his brother, Sam. Alas, life decided it was going to throw him the biggest fuck you possible and sent him to live with his Dad.

Dean wiped his mouth on the back of his hand, standing to place the plate in the dishwasher. The day John brought that beautiful machine into the house was a blessing Dean would never forget. He hadn’t scrubbed a dirty dish since. 

Before throwing it over his shoulder, Dean checked his bag for the essential books, notepads and pens. If there was one thing he didn’t want to be on the first day back, it was underprepared. He grabbed his car keys and opened the door, locking it behind him. Turning to face the light of day, he took a breath, mentally preparing himself for the hours to come. “Hey there Baby, d’ya miss me?” Dean gushed, strolling towards the sleek, black, 1967 chevy impala in the driveway. He caressed the bonnet lovingly, “Sorry I couldn’t take you out much this week. Been studying my ass off.” He gripped the roof of the car as he sat down in the driver’s seat, then leant out to slam the door closed. 

Flexing his fingers around the solid wood steering wheel, Dean relished in the familiarity of the vehicle. It was the one thing that still brought back memories of a time where the Winchester’s were happy - when they were a  _ family _ . John  _ was _ going to sell it, but Dean convinced him otherwise, telling him that keeping the car would save money for when Dean, himself, learnt to drive. John couldn’t argue, but made the impala Dean’s responsibility, and Dean had no qualms with that  _ whatsoever _ . 

The drive to school was a slow one. Dean took his time to just enjoy the quiet, and the feeling of gravel beneath the tires. He pulled up in front of a simple looking house - it was white with a red slate roof and a black door. It was quaint, and Dean longed to live there. He honked the horn a few times, before a young teenager with long brown hair opened the door and got in. Dean smiled, “Hey there, Sammy.”

“How many times have I told you not to call me that?” Sam responded, not hiding his obvious excitement at seeing his older brother. 

“Enough.” Dean smirked, ruffling Sam’s hair; forcing the smaller of the two to attempt to swat his hands away. 

“Jerk.” 

“Bitch. Now, you looking forward to your first day?” Sam was a freshman and had enrolled at the same highschool as Dean, as a way to be closer to his brother. It made him feel safer, not that he would admit it. 

“Eh, kinda? I mean, I skipped a grade. So, it might be kind of awkward for me with the rest of the class.”

Dean kept his eyes on the road, but raised an eyebrow at Sam’s words. “Hey, don’t worry about it. You’ve got Kevin, right? And, i’m sure you’ll fit right in, especially with the geek crowd.”

“Says you!” Sam stuck his tongue out at his brother, mockingly.

“Hey, good grades don’t make you a geek. Besides, I worked my ass off for those.”

“Yeah, and enjoyed it.” 

Dean clipped Sam on the back of the head for that comment, sending his little brother into a fit of giggles. The rest of the drive passed by in a similar fashion, friendly banter filling the silence. Dean pulled into the parking lot, put the handbrake on and motioned for Sam to get out of the car. He followed shortly after, making sure to lock up before he left. 

“Hey, d’ya need me to show you around? Walk ya to class? We got time.” Dean offered, giving Sam a reassuring smile. 

Sam shook his head, returning the look. “Nah, it’s okay. Kevin’s got the same first class as me, we’ll manage.” He took a quick look around before grinning. “Speak of the devil!” Sam waved to Kevin, before turning to get the go-ahead from his brother, who nodded, inclining his head in Kevin’s direction. Sam beamed, “See ya after school!” He ran off to meet his friend, leaving Dean leaning against the Impala. 

Dean shook his head, fond amusement tugging at his lips. He stayed in the parking lot for a while, keeping an eye out for his best friend, Charlie. He fired off a text, shoving his phone in his pocket to await a response. Yeah, Charlie was usually a little bit late, but it was odd for her to take this long. Dean was worried for a few seconds, but only a few as his mind found something else to be occupied with. This being, a beautiful set of baby blues across the parking lot. They were attached to a boy with a pale complexion, and a mop of shaggy dark brown, almost black, hair with a blue streak in the fringe. He was stunning. Those blue eyes refused to leave Dean’s own; he wanted to stroll over and demand to know this mythical creature’s name, but was startled out of his day dream by a loud vibration in his back pocket. 

**_~Sorry Obi Wan, was getting it on with Padme. Meet ya in class.~_ **

Dean snickered, Charlie was with her girlfriend, which explained a few things. His eyes widened, remembering what he was doing before. Unfortunately, Blue-Eyes, as Dean had taken to referring to him, had left. Sighing, he picked his bag up off the floor, and threw it over his shoulder, deciding not to dwell on it and head to class. 

It didn’t go so well. 

“Hey there, Winchester.”

A chill made it’s way up Dean’s spine; it made him feel sick. That sickeningly sweet tone of voice caused him to freeze on the spot, resisting the urge to turn around.  

“I know you heard me, Dean. Come on, is that the way to greet an old friend?”

Dean grit his teeth, resigning to the fact that he didn’t have a choice, and forced out a word. Just one. 

“Alastair.” 


	2. A Parallel

Sunlight shone through parted green curtains, highlighting the prominent cheekbones of the sleeping figure beneath the window sill. The loud shrill of an alarm caused the figure to stir, lazily reaching their hand out from beneath the covers to hit the snooze button. They sadly could not rest for much longer, as the sound of frantic banging on hard wood pierced the newly found silence.

“Castiel! CAS-TI-EL! Come on, Cassie! Get up!”

“It’s the first day of school! We wanna get there early!”  
“Pleeeeease!”

 

Castiel grunted in response, then yawned loudly. “Okay, i’m awake. Go get dressed you two.”

 

“Okay!” Came the joint reply, followed by excited footsteps running down the corridor.

 

Castiel chuckled fondly; those kids were going to be the death of him. He sat up and stretched, popping his shoulders to gain the feeling back in his right arm. His room had plain white walls, that were decorated with an assortment of canvases in a multitude of different colours and styles; one of which was still incomplete and resting on an easel.

 

He swung his legs out of the bed, throwing back the covers. His feet hit the cold wooden floor, making him shiver. Why did his bed have to create such a shadow? Sluggishly, Castiel crossed his bedroom to reach his draws, throwing on some black, ripped jeans, a white shirt and a blue tie, of which he could never manage to do correctly. However, the messy, too tight, knot seemed to go well with his image, so he never seemed to care.

 

Castiel lumbered out of his room and down the hall, opening the door to the bathroom. He filled the sink with lukewarm water, and proceeded to wash his face. After draining the basin, he grabbed his toothbrush and set to work cleaning his teeth. Once he set the brush back in it’s designated holder, Castiel dampened his hands before turned off the tap. He ran his fingers through his hair, separating the strands and scratching the scalp. While looking into a mirror, he shook out his electric blue fringe, making a mental note to re-dye the roots when possible. Finally, he picked up a small, round, pen like tube. He removed the cap, revealing a small, black tip. Moving closer to the mirror, so that he had a better view, he raised the tip to his eye, and began applying a thin black line to his lids. The eyeliner connected at the outer corners, but left the inner corner bare. In its’ place, Castiel dabbed a small amount of blue eyeshadow, to seemingly brighten his already startling blue irises.

 

Breakfast was a family affair in the Novak household, so when Castiel made his way downstairs to find that his older brother, Gabriel, had already left for work, he was mildly disappointed. Nevertheless, he knew how hard his brother worked to keep his siblings healthy, taking up a job alongside his college course, so it wasn’t that much of a shock. Castiel appreciated everything Gabriel did for them.

He set to work on making his younger siblings breakfast - a simple bowl of cereal, and apple juice, as he had been reprimanded for orange after the teeth brushing incident. Castiel made himself a couple of pieces of toast, so he could keep moving to get ready.

“Alfie! Anna!” He called, signaling for his brother and sister to bring their stuff downstairs.

 

The sound of rushing footsteps on stairs told Castiel that his call had been heard. The kitchen door swung open to reveal two smiling faces, one girl and one boy. “Morning Bro-bro!” They chimed in unison, pulling up their respective chairs.

 

“Good morning, you two,” Castiel smiled, placing his sibling’s breakfasts in front of them, before turning back to his toast; coating them in orange marmalade.

 

“No orange juice?” Anna giggled, tucking a strand of scarlet hair behind her ear, while her brother covered his mouth to stop himself from laughing.

 

“No orange juice,” Castiel chuckled, taking a bite of his toast. “You two ready for your first day?”

 

The twins looked at each other, grinning wildly. “Yup!” They exclaimed, turning back to their older brother.

 

Alfie pointed to the rucksacks by the door, “We already put everything in our bags!”

 

Anna hummed in agreement, “We’re all set!”

 

Their smiles were contagious, already infecting Castiel with their happiness. The twins finished their cereal and juice in quick succession; their older brother piling the bowls into the sink to be taken care of later. “Alright,” Castiel smiled at his sibling’s eager faces, “go do one last check and i’ll get my stuff together, okay?”

 

“Okay!” They ran to the front door, Anna leading the charge, and began rummaging through their bags, speculating about what the coming year will bring.

 

Castiel shook his head fondly, grabbing his own shoulder bag from the coat rack. He filled it with a couple of notepads and pens, remembering to pack all of his textbooks so that he could leave them in his locker during the week.  This year was Castiel’s last year of high school, before starting College. His siblings, unlike him, still had a few years to go. They were only just heading into the 3rd grade.

 

After swinging his bag over his shoulder, Castiel picked up his keys, walking towards his siblings who were giggling quietly to themselves. “All set?”

 

The twins nodded, moving out of the way so that their older brother could open the door. Before Castiel could step a foot outside, however, a tug at the bottom of his shirt caught his attention. Looking down into curious brown eyes, he raised an eyebrow at his sister, urging her to speak her mind.

 

“Where’s Gabey?”

 

Castiel frowned, but quickly softened his expression into a small smile, falling to one knee so that he was eye to eye with Anna. “Gabriel had to go to work early today, but he should be home in time for dinner.”

 

“ _He’s never home…”_

 

The quiet mumble to his right shocked Castiel, almost causing his smile to falter. “Alfie, you know why our brother works so hard,” he spoke softly, trying to catch his younger brother’s gaze. “If he didn’t, he wouldn’t have been able to care for us all these years.” Wrapping his siblings in his arms, Castiel dropped a kiss to the top of their heads. “I know you wish you could see him more, but he’s doing everything he can.” He stood, looking down at them with hope. “And remember, he has the weekend off this week.”

 

Their older brother’s last few words caused the twins to burst into smiles. Gabriel hadn’t had a weekend off in months, and they were so looking forward to it.

 

Seeing the light restored to his sibling’s eyes, Castiel finally stepped out of the house and towards his car, gesturing for them to follow. He made sure they were both buckled in, before setting off for the local Elementary School.

Thankfully it wasn’t too far, and Castiel was able to send them off smiling. Seeing his siblings happy was the only reason he was still trying to get through school. He wanted to make sure his family were financially stable.

 

The high school was slightly further away. Making sure the twins were at school on time often caused Castiel to be late himself. Thankfully, it was not one of those day.

Pulling up to his usual parking space, Castiel eyed the slender, womanly figure leaning against a post. She, in turn, was eyeing his car with a mischievous smirk on her face. “Hey there, Clarence.”

 

Castiel heard her clearly through his open window, shooting her a half smile in return before rolling it up, and stepping out of the car. “Good morning, Meg.” He locked the car, then turned to face his friend. “You’re here early.”

 

“Checking out the fresh meat.” Meg threw her thumb over her shoulder, indicating to a couple of freshmen heading into the building. “Got ourselves a couple of grade skippers this year.” She then folded her arms, focusing her attention back on Castiel. “Hope for their sake they don’t mix with the wrong people.”

 

“Like you used to be?” He replied, a smug smile tugging at his lips.

  
“I’m hurt, Clarence. Truly.” Meg laced her fingers against her chest, pressing against her heart as if it were about to break. “I thought we were friends?”

  
“We are,” Castiel walked towards her, setting his hands on his hips, “but you were still one of them for a while.”

  
“Yeah until I wised up.” Meg shook her head, smiling. “ Now come on,” she brought her hand back and lightly punched Castiel in the arm,  “or we’re gonna get detention on the first day.” Gasping, she feigned fright, cupping her mouth with one hand and whispering, “and what a tragedy that would be.”

 

“Yes.” Chuckling, Cas rubbed his bicep. For someone so small, Meg sure knew how to pack a punch. “It would be.”

 

He would have followed her immediately, although his eyes refused to stay focused. They had, instead, found a stunning new shade of green to admire, framed with a set of rectangular glasses. On the other side of the lot, stood a young man with freckled skin and dirty blond, almost brown, hair; leaning against a black muscle car.  Eyes finding Castiel’s own, they were locked in a gaze that neither boy seemed to want to break - the call of the other’s soul drawing them to one another.

 

“Earth to Unicorn - I don’t know what it’s like up there in rainbow land, but can you stop picking up gumdrops and get a move on already?”

 

Castiel blinked, his attention brought back to his friend, who was looking up at him expectantly. “Oh.. Yes.” He glanced across the parking lot once more. Seeing that the boy was no longer looking his way, he sighed and followed Meg to class.

  


~*~*~*~

  


First period passed quickly, with the psychology teacher droning on about what the course will entail throughout the rest of the year, as if the class wouldn’t have already known. The only people who take a class and do not know what is on the course, are either stupid, full of themselves, or honestly couldn’t care about their future.

 

Castiel sighed, resting his chin on his palm; watching the time slowly tick by. Psychology was his favourite class; he enjoyed every ounce of knowledge he picked up on the subject. But, even the most dedicated student would find the opening lesson a bore. As the shrill of the bell pierced the silence, Castiel smiled, picked up his bag and headed for the door, Meg meeting him outside.

 

The halls were crowded, voices filling the air, drowning out any original thought they may have had. Castiel’s goal was to make his way to the gymnasium, or skip. He hadn’t decided yet. However, his mind wandered to the group of people up ahead. They were still, encompassing something seemingly more interesting than their next class.

“No one told me there was a party?” Meg questioned, smirking up at her friend, hinting towards the notion of a fight in their midst.

The crowd were jeering, egging on the people at its’ centre, lapping up the enjoyment that came from violence. It was nothing new. Although, there were a few quotes that caused Castiel’s ears to prick up at their mention - that set him on edge. Slurs of a homophobic nature echoed the hall, obviously directed at the losing party. “This is no normal fight. Come on.” He then took off, pushing his way through the jeering students, attempting to reach the centre. But, when he did, the sight took him completely off guard.


	3. The Meeting

Heart pounding, palms sweating and teeth grinding, Dean’s gaze focused on the ground beneath his feet. The one person who he had never wished to see again, had sought him out in a direct confrontation. Fighting the urge to run, Dean had managed a short response. But, it was not enough for his bane.    
The sound of footsteps edged closer, inching their way towards Dean’s front. He felt a pair of expectant eyes on him; could almost hear the stretch of a repulsive grin.

 

“How have you been, Dean? I haven’t heard from you all summer.”

 

Finally choosing to meet his eye, Dean glared at the boy before him, snarling. “There’s a reason for that, Alastair.”

 

Alastair smiled, transparent complacency hidden beneath. “And what would that be?”

 

“You know exactly what it is, you dick.” Dean shook with rage, scratching at the fabric of his trousers; the feeling of cotton against his calloused fingertips being the only thing to ground him.

 

Alastair’s smile just widened, a light chuckle escaping his lips. “You  _ know _ that you need me, Dean.” He crossed his arms over his chest, resting his body weight on one hip. “no one else cares about you, not really. Not even that little red headed friend of yours.” Smile turning to smirk, Alastair’s tone was soft and patronising, “No one will be there for you like _ I  _ was.” He un-crossed his arms, sticking out one hand. “So, i’m going to give you one last chance.” The hand dangled in the air, unmoving. “Let’s forget all this ever happened.” 

 

Dean flexed his fingers in thought, mauling over Alastair’s words. Lifting his own hand, it appeared that he was about to cave in, before slapping away the offensive appendage. “No man, you used me.” Alastair looked taken aback, pulling his hand to his chest like Dean’s touch was poisonous. “You just wanted me around to help you pass your classes. I was your lacky.” Dean laughed, the truth of his words filling him with exuberance. “I’ve wised up now. I never needed you.” Grinning, his laugh died down into a quiet chuckle, “ _ you needed me. _ ”

 

Venomous eyes scowled down at freckled features, capturing the moment in their irises. Alastair was no longer smiling, but sneering. “I know everything about you, Winchester. Do you really expect this to end well?”

 

“Honestly? I couldn’t give a shit.” Dean kept Alastair’s gaze, proud of himself for speaking his mind. “I’m thinking about myself for once. So, ya know what?” Raising his fist, Dean flipped him the bird, “Fuck off.” Storming past the object of his rage, Dean collided with Alastair’s shoulder, before making his way to class; finally free of a heavy burden on his soul. 

  
  


~*~*~*~

  
  


English dragged on, with Dean’s mind being more occupied with the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach, than this year’s syllabus. He wondered if he had made a mistake; there was no telling what Alastair would do. 

 

The bell rang after what felt like hours, signaling 5 minutes until the next class. The uneasiness increased as he made his way around the first corner. He started to notice people whispering and staring. Some were filled with awe and shock; others disgust. Dean had no idea what was going on, but it didn’t sit well.

 

“Winchesteeeer,” a sing song voice echoed down the hall. Dean shuddered. He turned, eyes widening at Alastair and partner in crime, Azazel, contained in a semi-circle of students. They were waiting. They knew something Dean didn’t. 

Steadying himself, Dean continued to walk to class but, predictably, was stopped in his tracks by Alastair, who motioned for the rest of the crowd to join him, encircling them both. More students joined them, adding to the spectacle. Dean wouldn’t lie to himself; he was intimidated. He didn’t like it.

 

“I’m sure you have  _ all  _ heard the shocking news.”

 

He didn’t like it at all. 

 

Alastair grinned sadistically, mouth stretching, eyes glinting with pure animosity. “Dean Winchester, our resident nerdy heart throb, has a secret.”

Dean’s own eyes widened, a chorus of  _ ‘No, no, no, no, no,’  _ repeating in his mind. ‘ _ He didn’t; he wouldn’t _ .’

 

“Mr Winchester here…”

 

Dean couldn’t move. His worst fears were about to come true, and there was nothing he could do about it, but accept defeat. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, preparing for the rest of the upcoming sentence.

 

“...Is attracted to men.”

 

That’s it. That’s the phrase he never wanted to hear. Dean refused to cry - he refused to show fear. His eyes opened, glaring at the boy before him, whose face was still plastered with that inhuman smirk. 

The crowd erupted into a chorus of chatter, and Alastair relished in it. 

“That’s right folks! Big-D here is a raging bisexual! Who’d have thought!?”

 

That was the final straw. Dean charged at Alastair, catching him off guard and tackling him to the floor. He straddled him, raising his fist to finally end that insufferable smile, but was stopped. A hand gripped Dean’s forearm, pulling it with force enough to knock him on his back. His head hit the ground, sending his vision spinning. He was only just able to make out the culprit - Azazel. Of course.  

 

Alastair’s croney dragged the still disorientated Winchester away from him, as he stood up and dusted off his trousers. “Tsk, tsk, Dean. I know you’re queer, but i’m sorry.” He walked towards the injured boy, who was being held down by Azazel. His grin was gummy, and radiated with malicious intent. “I don’t swing that way.” Alastair swung back his foot, delivering a swift kick to Dean’s stomach.

Dean spluttered and coughed, choking on the air he tried to retain. The gang of students were laughing; some were shouting homophobic slurs, and others were just egging on the beating. 

Alastair raised his leg once again, to deliver another kick, but found himself being pulled backwards and flung into the crowd. 

Standing in Alastair’s place, was a boy with pale skin and dazzling blue eyes. 

 

The boy fixed Azazel with a piercing glare, proceeding to march towards them, fury in every step. Azazel hesitated, letting go of Dean’s arms, of which were pinned behind his back, and stepped away, causing Dean to slump to the floor. 

When the boy finally reached Azazel, he pushed him few feet in the opposite direction, then crouched so that he was level with Dean. He smiled sorrowfully, holding out a hand for Dean to take, which he gladly did. 

“Are you okay?” The boy asked, eyes scanning Dean for injury, after pulling him to his feet. 

 

Dean felt exposed under his gaze, but not uncomfortable. He laughed nervously, and nodded. “Uh, yeah…” He gripped his stomach, doubling over slightly. “Maybe a bruised rib or two, but i’ll be fine. Um…” Dean had to force himself not to get lost in those sparkling blue orbs, clearing his throat before speaking. “Thank you for stepping in. Really, thanks.”

 

The other boy smiled, his expression softening. “It was my pleasure.” 

 

Dean grinned, a pleasurable shiver shooting up his spine at the deep, gravelly voice of his saviour. However, their moment was sadly interrupted by a loud, obnoxious cackle. Both boys turned to see Alastair, once again standing before them. 

 

“Oh how sweet, Winchester’s got a boyfriend.” 

 

Dean grit his teeth, but was taken aback by the look of pure wrath on the other boy’s face. Why did he care so much? He didn’t even know Dean. 

Thankfully, before his newfound protector could strangle Alastair with his own trachea, a voice made itself heard over the horde of teenagers. 

“All of you! Get to class! Now! Except you four. The rest of you, scatter!”

 

Dean looked around wildly as the crowd began to disperse back to their classrooms, noticing as a prominent figure came into view. They had short, wavy brown hair, blue eyes and a well kept beard. There was no mistaking who just saved them from another altercation. It was Principle Shurley. 

 

“You two, stay where you are.” Principle Shurley pointed at Alastair and Azazel, then walked towards Dean and the other boy, looking them over. After seeing the state Dean was in, he sighed. “Winchester and Novak, now this is a pair I never thought i’d see together. What happened guys?” He nodded his head towards Dean’s hand, that was still clutching his stomach. “Not to sound harsh or anything, but you look terrible.” 

 

Dean chuckled; there wasn’t many teachers that he got along with, but Principle Shurley was an alright guy. “Let’s just say that Alastair doesn’t take well to rejection.” The boy, Novak as Dean now knew him, smiled, obviously amused by Dean’s response. 

 

Shurley cupped his forehead, and took a deep breath. He turned back to face the other boys, who were stewing in their own animosity. “Erebus, Gyles,” Alastair and Azazel looked up in turn, “Both of you go back to class and I will call for you later.” They nodded; Alastair took one final look at Dean, glaring, before walking off, Azazel following quickly behind. 

 

Shurley sighed once again, then signaled for Dean and Novak to follow him. They walked down a few corridors, with Novak supporting Dean’s weight and Dean trying his best not to feel awkward about the whole situation, before coming to a large, oak, door. “You guys wait here for a moment. I’ll call you in, in a minute.” 

The door opened; then shut, separating the boys from the principle. There was a beat of silence before Novak made a move to sit down in one of the chairs against the wall. Dean shrugged and followed suit, sitting next to him. 

 

They were both quiet for a short while, silently enjoying each other’s company. Dean examined the other boy’s features. The pale skin, the streaked dark hair; not to mention those stunning blue eyes. Dean was certain that this was the same boy he saw in the parking lot that same morning. 

“I do not mean to be rude,” Dean jumped at the sudden noise, fearing he had been caught staring, “But… I only know of your surname. What might your forename be?” 

 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at the formality of the boy’s words. He had never known anyone to speak like that. Well, not anyone under the age of 60. “I should be asking you the same thing, man.” He shook his head, still chuckling slightly, “Name’s Dean. You?” 

 

“Castiel,” soft eyes crinkled at the corners, as he extended his hand towards Dean, “It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Dean tried his best to stop himself from grinning, but it was all for naught as he beamed at the sincerness of Castiel’s words. He gripped the offered hand firmly, shaking it. “Likewise. Castiel huh?” Dean mauled the name over in his mouth, testing how it felt on his tongue. “Nice name but it’s kinda long. How ‘bout Cas? S’at okay?” 

 

Castiel’s cheeks coloured slightly; no one had ever given him a nickname outside of family. “Cas is fine, yes.” He smiled, letting go of Dean’s hand to clasp his own together in his lap. “So… you and Alastair,” Cas fidgeted slightly, unsure whether he should voice his curiosity, “You two have history, I presume?”

 

Chuckling, Dean looked down at his knees. “Yeah, you could say that.”

 

Cas cursed himself for prying, “I’m sorry. You do not have to tell me if it’s hard for you.”

 

Dean almost cried at the sincerity of Cas’ words, but chose to grin. “Nah, it’s okay man. I mean, you saved my bacon so you at least deserve an explanation.” Taking a breath, Dean recounted his memories of the past few years. “Alastair used me.” He growled at the thought, “I was… I don’t know. Vulnerable, I guess?” Rubbing his forearm to calm himself, he continued. “My parents had just split after an.. Incident that almost killed me and my little brother. I had no one. So, when that dick showed me some kindness, I took it.” Dean grimaced, “that was four years ago now.” 

When Dean looked up at Cas, he examined his face for negative expression. But, there was none. His eyes held a deep sadness, like he could relate to Dean’s past. His lips were pursed in thought. He was listening to every word with no judgement whatsoever. As Dean realised this, the tips of his ears turned red. Turning away quickly, he cleared his throat to diffuse the tension. However, his company just blinked as if the action went completely over their head. 

 

Castiel tilted his head in consideration, wondering why Dean trailed off at that moment. He felt as if it was his job to continue the conversation. “If you don’t mind me asking, what changed? Why did you cut ties with him?” 

 

Eye’s lighting up, a smile spread across Dean’s face. “Charlie.” He laughed lightly as the image of a giggling, nerdy red-head filled his mind. “Charlie Bradbury. She enrolled last year. She’s like the geeky little sister I never knew I wanted.” Shaking his head fondly, Dean got back on topic. “ Alastair was using me; making me do all of his work and treating me like dirt. He said that I would help him if I was a  _ real _ friend.” Dean resisted the urge to vomit. “Charlie saw what was happening and gave me an intervention. She helped me wise up to who that bastard really was.” Grinning proudly, he looked up at the glowing lights on the ceiling. He took a deep breath again, exhaling with a serene expression. “I’ll never forget the day I told him to go fuck himself. He never saw it coming.” 

 

Castiel refrained from asking exactly why one would tell another to ‘fuck’ themselves, as it would be biologically impossible. Instead, he smiled. “Thank you for sharing that with me, Dean.” Full of compassion, he looked down at the boy beside him. “You have had some horrible experiences, but still you keep pushing on. I respect you for that.” 

 

Dean’s eyes went wide in search of deception, but found none. Castiel’s sincerity knew no bounds. Embarrassed, Dean smiled to himself, head sinking into his shoulders. “Uh, thanks man. That… That means a lot.” 

 

Their moment was cut short by the opening of the grand wooden door beside. Principle Shurley peered around the corner and waved when he found them still waiting outside. “Come on in then, boys. We have quite a lot to talk about.” 

 

Castiel stood up first, lending Dean his hand to help him get on his feet. Dean took it, but faltered, almost falling. Grabbing his new friend’s shoulders, Cas helped him regain his balance, looking at him with concern. “Dean?”

 

“I’m fine Cas, honestly.” Looking up through thick eyelashes, into worried eyes, Dean responded sheepishly. “Thanks…” 

 

Shurley regarded the pair with a knowing look as he gestured for them to enter his office, watching as Castiel stayed close to Dean’s side. Taking a seat opposite the boys, and noticing that Castiel made sure Dean was safely seated before taking his own, Principle Shurley laced his fingers together on the desk. 

 

Dean raised an eyebrow at him and smirked, “So, What’s up Chuck?” 

 

Shurley groaned, while Cas just looked confused. Sighing, the principle addressed Cas with a lack of enthusiasm. “Mr Winchester here found out my first name in his sophomore year and has refused to call me anything else since.” 

Dean grinned impishly to himself, listening to the quiet laugh that escaped Cas’ lips. Chuck just sighed once more.

“So, how, might I ask, do two individuals who to my knowledge have never interacted before today, end up on the same side of a fight on the first day of their senior year?” 

 

“I told Alastair to stuff his  _ friendship _ up his ass, so he spilled my deepest darkest secret.  _ Drama _ .” Castiel spluttered at Dean’s response, covering his mouth with his hand. 

 

Chuck dragged his hand down his face in frustration. “Care to elaborate, Mr Winchester?” 

 

Sighing angrily, Dean complied. “He told the entire school that I was… That I was bi, okay?” Throwing his thumb to his left, he smirked. “Then Priestly here came and saved the day.” 

 

Nodding in acceptance of Dean’s refusal to go into more detail, Shurley directed his attention back to the other boy at his desk. “And, why did you intervene?” 

 

Cas ran his teeth over his lip rings in thought, before answering. “I am a homosexual and… hearing such disgustingly degrading slurs being chanted from the crowd, plus the ones uttered by Alastair himself, infuriated me. I could not stand by and watch it happen.” He side eyed the young man next to him before continuing. “I didn't even know it was Dean at the centre before I pushed my way in.” 

 

Dean smiled silently to himself, not even processing that Cas had just outed himself to both him and the principle. He reprimanded himself for even considering calling Cas his knight in shining armor. Although, he couldn’t deny that Cas seemed like someone you would find in a fairy tale. What kind of person jumps in to help without thinking of the consequences? Or maybe, he jumped in without caring about the consequences. Regardless, Cas fascinated Dean; he needed to know more. 

“Hey Chuck…” Dean asked, warily. “What’s gonna happen now?” 

 

Chuck raised an eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

 

“I mean what’s gonna happen. Detention? Suspension? Not that I want punishment, but I  _ am _ expecting one.” 

 

Smiling fondly, Chuck shook his head. “No, nothing like that. You did nothing wrong, and neither did Mr Novak.” 

 

“Oh, well. That’s good.” Dean deflated, visibly relieved. 

 

“However,” frowning, as he did not wish to go through with it, Chuck spoke, “I might have to call your fath-”

 

“NO!” Slamming his hands on the desk, causing both Castiel and the Principle to jump in their seats, Dean yelled hysterically. “No! Anything but that. Please Chuck,  _ anything  _ but that. Call my Mum if you have to call somebody but NOT my Dad.” A hand found itself on Dean’s forearm, shocking him out of his outburst. Taking a breath, he looked to his left, and saw Castiel’s intense gaze, almost like he was staring into his very soul. Pulling his arm from Cas’ hold, Dean brought his hands together in his lap, a barely audible “ _ please _ ,” sneaking out of his lips. 

 

Principle Shurley watched the scene unfold with a calm expression, fingers laced in front of his face. “Usually… I wouldn’t make exceptions. But, since you feel so passionately about it, i’ll refrain from calling this time.”

Dean sunk into his chair once more, and Cas eyed him quizzically. 

“Although, I’m still gonna have to call your brother, Mr Novak.” 

 

Cas shrugged, “Go ahead, but please do not call while he’s working. It would be better to send him an email, if possible.” 

 

The bewildered principle blinked in disbelief, “Okay… if that’s what’s best…” 

 

“It is.” Nodding, Castiel began picking up his book bag. “I do not mean to be rude, Sir, but unless you would like to keep us both for third period, we should really get going.” 

Both Dean and the principle stared wide eyed at the alternative boy before them, although Dean followed it with a grin. “He’s got a point Chuck; bell’s gonna go soon.”

 

Groaning exasperatedly, Shurley waved them out of his office, wondering how he hadn’t had a mental breakdown by this point. 

 

As the door closed behind them, a silence fell between the two. It was time for them to part ways. 

“So…” Dean began, “What class have you got next?”

 

Cas tilted his head inquisitively, “Music theory, you?” 

 

Dean fought the urge to pout. Of course lady luck wouldn’t have put them in the same class. “Chemistry...”  _ ‘Which is in the complete opposite direction.’  _ He sighed mentally, taking out his phone. “Hey so, since you saved my ass and we had a big bonding moment earlier, how about we trade numbers?”

 

Taken aback slightly, it took Cas a few seconds to reply. “Oh… of course.” Reaching into his pocket, he grabbed his phone and handed it to Dean so that he could input his number; Dean gave him his in return. Once both phones had returned to their rightful owners, Cas smiled nervously. “I have really enjoyed meeting you, Dean, no matter how inconvenient the situation may have been at first. I hope to see you soon.” 

 

_ ‘He sounds like he’s writing an email.’  _ Dean chuckled, “Yeah, me too. I’ll see you later then?”

 

“Absolutely.” Cas grinned a gummy smile that made Dean falter. “Take care getting back to class, okay? See you.” Turning on his heel, Cas headed towards the music department. Dean watched silently for a few seconds before turning away himself; his heart feeling lighter than it had in weeks. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi All,
> 
> I'm extremely sorry for the lack of chapters last month. This chapter should have been posted at the beginning of July as arranged, but I recently found out that it did not work. I have been away for a month and have only just checked. 
> 
> The rest of the chapters will be posted twice a month, as the SPNWIP Bang rules go. 
> 
> As this chapter is late I will post the next one soon, the one after that will be posted on the 1st of september! So 2 chapters between now and then! 
> 
> Again, I am really sorry and I do hope that you continue to enjoy my story! 
> 
> Char <3


End file.
